the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Emil Mosonyi
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosonyi_Emil Mosonyi Emil (November 10, 1910 Budapest-April 24, 2009. Karlsruhe, Germany) Kossuth- and Szechenyi Prize-winning Hungarian hydraulic engineer of the Hungarian Academy of Sciences ordinary member. He continued his studies at the József Nádor University of Technology and Economics and at the Royal Academy of Economics in Magyaróvár. From 1934 to 1936 he worked as a lecturer at the József Nádor University of Technology and Economics and continued his career between 1942 and 1948 at the Irrigation Agency and then at the Water Power Office. From 1948 he was a university lecturer and a professor at the Budapest University of Technology between 1953 and 57 at the University of Technology. From the 1950s, he was the head of the Danube waterway system design; he was the technical manager of negotiations in the Hungarian- Czechoslovakian staircase system. The main expert in the construction of the Tiszalök barrage was the main expert in the construction of the Békésszentandrás dam and then the main engineer of the construction. Hungary's first long-term Water Framework Program was developed and led by its initiative, and it was an international pioneer. At the time of the 1956 Revolution, he was a member of the Temporary Revolutionary Committee of Educators at the Budapest University of Technology. Because of this he was suspended in 1957, but his expertise ws missed. In 1964 the Minister of Culture of Baden-Württemberg called Karlsruhe head of department. He was convicted in absentia in 1965 and was only allowed to return home in 1990 when he received many honors. In 1964, an FAO (Food and Agricultural Organization), an UN organization, employed him as an expert in Africa. From 1965 until his death, he was a professor at the Technical University of Karlsruhe, Director of Theodor Rehbock Laboratory, and from 1984, Professor Emeritus. He worked in all parts of the world, mainly in the field of hydropower and in 52 cities around the world, mainly in the field of design and construction of water facilities and plant. His research has enabled the modern and economical design of one of the largest water-lock systems of the Rhine-Main-Danube Canal in the 20th century. He has lectured at several universities, courses at 4 foreign universities and an honorary doctorate at BME. In 1963, the Argentine Scientific Society elected a correspondent to the Toulous Academy of Science and Literature in 1969 . In New Zealand, Auckland University founded the Mosonyi Prize in 1993 on "sustainable water power". The main work of his life was Water Power Development, a three-volume hydropower utilization book, published in English and German in addition to English. The literary work of about 200 works is outstanding. He was president of the Hungarian Hydrological Society between 1950 and 54, and since 1990 he was been an honorary member of the Society. In the 1950s, he was chaired by the vice president of the Hungarian National Committee of the Balaton Management Committee, the International Association of Irrigation and Water Management (ICID), to ICID. In 1967 , he and his associates founded the International Water Resources Association. In 1995 he was the founder and first president of the International Hydropower Association. He died in Germany in 2009, the 99th year of his life. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies